User blog:Timebomb192potato/Toughest Monster Truck Tour idea
Toughest Monster Truck Tour gets an idea too. Competitors January-May # Bigfoot 18 - Christian Norman # Twisted Addiction - Timothy Jones # Western Renegade - Devin Tardif # Xtreme Diesel - Dave Radzierez # Buckshot - Brandon Budd # Heavy Hitter - Derick Anson # Basher - Stevie Snellen June # Bigfoot 14 - Rodney Tweedy # Xtreme Diesel - Dave Radzierez # King Krunch - Dillon Fenley # Nitro Hornet - Preston Pérez # Old Skool - Dave Rife # The Champ - Chris Guzman # Godzilla - Steve Hearly # Dragona - Sonia Segura Tantrum is present as a ride truck July to August # Bigfoot 15 - Mike Miller/AJ Straatmann # Buckshot - Brandon Budd # Quad Chaos - Aaron Cain # Dirt Crew - Jerry Beck # Xtreme Diesel - Dave Radzierez # Anger Management - Eddie Como # Temperature Rising - Ryan Como September # Bigfoot 18 - AJ Straatmann # Xtreme Diesel - Dave Radzierez # Twisted Addiction - Timothy Jones # Raging Bull - Vesa Kivimaki # Lil' Devil - Ian Batey # Extreme - Karen Shutler Late September and October-November # Bigfoot 15 - Mike Miller # Buckshot - Brandon Budd # Western Renegade - Devin Tardif # Dragon Slayer - Kreg Christensen # Wicked - Corey Clark # Twisted Addiction - Timothy Jones # Xtreme Diesel - Dave Radzierez Stops Winter/Spring (January to May) * Rio Rancho, New Mexico - Santa Ana Star Center * Prescott Valley, Arizona - Prescott Valley Event Center * Independence, Missouri - Silverstein Eye Centers Arena * Casper, Wyoming - Casper Events Center * Calgary, Alberta - Scotiabank Saddledome * Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island - Eastlink Centre * Salina, Kansas - Tony's Pizza Event Center * Saginaw, Michigan - Dow Event Center * Loveland, Colorado - Budweiser Events Center * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Liacouras Center * Jonesboro, Arkansas - First National Bank Arena * Grand Forks, North Dakota - Alerus Center Latin American Tour (June) * Managua, Nicaragua - Polideportivo Alexis Argüello * Tortuguitas, Argentina - DirecTV Arena * San Salvador, El Salvador - International Center for Fairs and Conventions * Cali, Colombia - Plaza de Toros Cañaveralejo * Santiago, Chile - Estación Mapocho Summer (July to August) * Saskatoon, Saskatchewan - SaskTel Centre * Sudbury, Ontario - Sudbury Community Arena * Toronto, Ontario - Coca-Cola Coliseum * Kelowna, British Columbia - Prospera Place * Walker, Michigan - DeltaPlex Arena Middle East/European Tour (September) * Beirut, Lebanon - Sayed El Shohadaa Complex * Radès, Tunisia - Salle Omnisport de Radès * Istanbul, Turkey - Sinan Erdem Dome * Stockholm, Sweden - Ericsson Globe * Gothenburg, Sweden - Scandinavium * Łódź, Poland - Atlas Arena * Wrocław, Poland - Centennial Hall * Moscow, Russia - Olimpiyskiy Stadium Events (late September) * Chester, Pennsylvania - Talen Energy Stadium * Manchester, New Hampshire - Gill Stadium * Carson, California - Dignity Health Sports Park Fall (October-November) * El Paso, Texas - El Paso County Coliseum * Milwaukee, Wisconsin - UW–Milwaukee Panther Arena * Mesquite, Texas - Mesquite Arena Additional Info * Youngstown would be replaced by Calgary and Lafayette would be replaced by Philadelphia. * The Summer schedule would also act as a partial Canadian tour. Category:Blog posts